Troubled
by AngelEyez06
Summary: Leah was always a troubled child, ever since she was a young child. Always hangout with the wrong type of people & getting into trouble. Until she meets John, will he help her change her ways before it's too late? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Leah was always a troubled child, ever since she was a young child. Always hangout with the wrong type of people & getting into trouble. Until she meets John, will he help her change her ways before it's too late? Please read and review. **

**This story is RATED M: For the cussing, sex, drugs, alcohol and the violence. You have been warned. **

**I don't own anyone who is associated with the WWE. I only own my OCs and the idea of this story. If you really like it than please let me know in a review. Thank you! **

**Song Trouble by pink**

**Troubled **

**Chapter One **

"This way Leah!" Harris shouted. As we ran from the cops after we stole from best buy . My mom is going to kill me when she finds out, but I didn't care I never did. I always got myself into trouble, ever since I was six years old. I followed Harris down the dark alley; hoping and praying that we would finally lose them. But no luck. When we turned the corner into another alley, we finally lost them. We came across to this abandoned building; that looked like it used to be either a small office building or an abandoned house. So we ran into the door. As we ran in, there was a pair of stairs. So we decided to walk up the stairs to see where it led to.

As we got to the second flight of stairs, I had to just sit down and take a break. I pulled my hands through my dark chocolate brown hair, and put it into a ponytail.

_**No attorneys to plead my case, no orbits to send me into outta space. And my fingers are bejeweled with diamonds and gold,  
but that ain't gonna help me now. **_

"We'll be safe here," Harris said. Harris was about 6'3, he was light skinned. He was skinny but he has muscles. He was the leader of the gang that I hang out with. My mom never approves of my friends. I know that they're trouble, but they are my friends and I know that I could always count on them to be there for me, especially Harris. Harris was my best-friend. He knows everything about me, and every single detail about my past. He always has my back; he was the one that I always count on the most out of everyone else in the group.

"How long do you think we'd have to stay here for?" I asked as I tried to catch my breathe. He looked at me and then he looked out the small window.

"We might have to stay overnight," I turned back and looked at him like he was crazy. "So we know for sure that the cost is clear" He explained. He took off the red bandanna that was wrapped around his head and whipped the sweat that was starting to drip down. It had to be about 100 something degrees outside.

"And we are we supposed to sleep?" I questioned.

"I don't know," He said as he plopped down beside me. "That's why we have to look around in this spot, to see what we find". I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes I don't know what goes on in that boys head. And sometimes he makes me want to slap him silly with some of things that he comes up with. And this is one of those times.

"We always seem to get into some crap whole after we get chased down by the cops" I complained.

"Yeah well, it's better than sitting in jail for god knows how long" I let out a big sigh because I knew that he was right. We have never been caught, and we can't start now. Harris turned around to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

_**I'm trouble **__**yeah trouble now**__**. **__**I'm trouble ya'll**__**,**__**I disturb my town **__**I'm trouble**__**  
**__**Yeah trouble now**_

"Come on Lee," He said "You know I always got your back. And won't let anything happen to you" He might be a bad person but deep down he has a good heart.

"Yeah I know". He has always been my protector and my savior. So we continued on walking up the stairs to see if we could find a decent spot to crash.

After about forty five minutes of looking for a place to sleep, we finally found a decent place to sleep. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was a small room what looked like that it had light blue walls back in the times it was up and in use. It was dark a dreary, since that there wasn't any lamps to shine any light into the room. This was fine and dandy but what I was worried about is where in the hell I'm going to take a shower?

My eyes started to flutter open with the beams of the sunlight coming through the window. I found Harris's arms wrapped around my waist. I started to slowly tug out of his grip, slow enough to wear I don't wake him up. I finally got to the side of the bed. I sat there for a few minutes, and I heard that my stomach was growling.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself. I was starving and Harris isn't awake. I know that I'm a grown ass woman too go get something to eat by myself, but I never leave him behind. So I decided to scoot closer to him and started to poke his side to try to wake him up. He started to move around a little bit, making me think that he was waking up but he didn't. So he left my no choice. So I climbed on top of him and screamed…

"WAKE UP!" into his ear. He jumped right up and made me fall off and land onto the floor.

"What the fuck LEE!" He screamed. I started to laugh my ass off. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry… But you didn't want to wake up when I poked you...So...you left me no choice, but to do that". I said in between laughs. He just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch that he stole from a store a week ago.

"It is nine o'clock in the fucking morning," he complained "what the hell did you wake me up so early for?"

"Because, I'm hungry". I simply said.

"Ugh. You're always hungry Lee" He whined as he tried to go back to sleep. Instead I decided to punch in the arm. "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck do you expect? " I asked. "Of course I'm going to be hungry. Since we didn't get anything to eat last night. Fucking asshole!" I said as I punched him in the arm again.

"Okay okay," he said as he rubbed his arm. "I'm up. Shit" I smiled knowing that I accomplished of waking him up with pain in his arm.

So we got up and walked out of the abandoned place to go get something to eat. We looked around to see if the cost was clear. As soon as we saw that it was clear, we made a dash for it.

_**And my fingers **__**are bejeweled**__**with diamonds and gold**__**.**__**But that ain't gonna help me now**_**. You think your right****but you were wrong****. ****You tried to take me****but I knew all along****you can take me****for a ride****'Cause I'm not a fool out****so you better run and hide****.**** I'm trouble****yeah trouble now****, ****I'm trouble ya'll****. ****I disturb my town**

**Soooo? What did you all think? Keep or delete? Please let me know by reviewing. ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubled **

**Chapter Two **

Harris walked his separate way to his house, and I walked on home. As I was walking home, I came across this guy who was about 5'11, he had light brown hair, and he was built. I could really use Harris right now, because that guy looks real scary, no telling what he could do. As I walked by him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in closer to him. I felt tears building up, as he put me up against the brick wall. I turned my head away so I wouldn't be face to face with him, as he moved my hair away and started to kiss gently up and down my neck. I tried to move but I couldn't, he was using all of his strength to hold me up against the wall. He continued on kissing up and down my neck, and I felt his hand pulling down my panties.

"No," I said as I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Let me go please" I begged. He forced me down to the ground, and he held a knife up against my waist, to let me know that if I screamed he would kill me. He pulled down his pants and boxers, and shoved his dick inside of me.

"Let me go please," I begged. I couldn't believe that I was getting rapped; I think that this could have ever happened to me. It felt like it was going on for eternity, but the nightmare stopped in forty five minutes. As he reached his climax he got up, and zipped up his pants. And then he left. As he walked off, I slowly got up and pulled my panties back up; and didn't move from the alley, and just burst out into tears.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why did this have to happen?" I cried.

**John's Pov – **

I was in Chicago Illinois for show for Raw. I was just out driving around, looking for some-where to grab a bite to eat, because I was starving. I turned right onto this one road called Hanson road. As I was turning I saw a girl it looked like she had dark chocolate brown hair. I watched her a bit closer, and I noticed that she was crying. So I pulled on up to where she was sitting.

"Excuse me miss," she looked up with her teary eyes. "Do you need some help?" I asked. She shook her head no, but I could tell that wasn't the truth. So I parked my car into the nearest parking spot, and got out of my car to go see if she was alright. I walked up closer to her and I could hear her sobbing in her knees and arms. I tried to put my hand onto her shoulder to give her some comfort but she quickly pulled away.

**Leah's Pov** –

I looked up as I felt some big hand touch my shoulder, but I backed away before he could fully touch my shoulder. I whipped away my tears, so I can see who was by my side trying to help me. It was some strange man, he had buzzed cut hair that was blonde, and he had blue eyes. That were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I felt some more tears fall down, and I quickly whipped them away.

"Hey now," He said "It's okay".

**John's Pov – **

I could see the puzzled look on her face, wondering what was going on and who I was. I tried to gently put my hand onto her shoulder, she flinched a little. So I backed away.

"Don't hurt me please" She cried. I stepped in a bit closer "Please…Don't…Hurt…Me" She said again through her sobs.

"It's okay," I said "I'm not going to hurt you" I need to get her to the hospital to get her some help. I gently pulled her into my arms, and wrapped them around her to let her know that she was going to be okay. After about forty five minutes later, she started to calm down. She gently pulled away from my brace. I whipped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "It's okay" I said. "I'm John" She let out a small crocked smile.

"I'm Leah" She said quietly.

I smiled. "What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking" I asked. She looked away. Then it hit me, she was raped. "It's okay. There's no need to be afraid". To reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"I was," she started to say. And I could tell that she wanted to start crying again. "Raped". I was right. I was infuriated when she told me. She started to cry again.

"Come on," I said as I gently picked her up. She looked at me confused. "Taking you to the hospital" I carried her onto to my car, and then we were headed on to the hospital..

**Soooo? What did you all think? Please review (=**


End file.
